glaciale
by criesinbisexual
Summary: petite fanfic inspirée de l'épisode Glaciale


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"En ce matin un peu hivernal Bock et Alex décidèrent d'aller faire un footing avant d'aller au travail. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Dis, demanda alors Alex, tu veux pas prendre une douche avant de filer au commissariat ? /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Merci mais non, je préfère la prendre là-bas. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Comme tu veux. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Après 20 minutes de trajet, Christian arriva au poste et fila au sous-sol, là où se trouvent les vestiaires. Il se déshabilla, prit sa savonette puis fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un grand bien, il commença à se savonner lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui qui le fit sursauter, la savonnette lui glissa alors des mains. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-ALEX ! cria t-il, BON SANG ! /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Quoi ?, rigola ce dernier. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Ça va pas, tu m'as fait peur abruti ! /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Roh. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Puis tu fais quoi ici ? /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Fallait que je prenne une "douche". /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Bock esquissa un sourire. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Et si quelqu'un nous surprend, hein ? /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Oh mais ne t'en fait pas pour eux. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Ok mais vite d'accord ? /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"-Hum hum, mais faut ramasser la savonnette d'abord. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Bock lui tourna le dos puis se pencha pour la ramasser, Alex en profita pour s'approcher et se coller à lui. Bock remua alors les fesses contre le pénis de son collègue puis se releva et donna le savon à Brandtner. Ce dernier plaqua son amant contre le mur pour lui sauter à la bouche, en frottant ardemment leurs érections grandissante, l'eau tiède ruisselant sur leurs corps. -Prends moi, chuchota Bock à l'oreille d'Alex. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il le prit et le retourna puis rentra délicatement en lui avant d'entamer de grand coups de butoir./span/span/span span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Böck se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. Vingt minutes plus tard, Alex et lui eurent fini, ils se séchèrent, s'habillèrent puis remontèrent l'air de rien./span/span/span/p 


End file.
